Happy Mother's Day
by Ability King KK
Summary: Late!Mother's Day one-shot with Lucian, Will, and Anabel trying to celebrate it with their mother. Takes place years before the main series.


**A little late since Mother's Day was yesterday, but it shouldn't really matter.**

**-:-**

The sun rose over Ecruteak City one Sunday morning, but it wasn't just any Sunday. Today was Mother's Day. Everyone was getting ready to celebrate the mothers of the world, especially one large home, which stood a little into the woods near the city, in particular. The home was that of the Voyant Clan.

In the living room of the house, sat a little five-year-old girl with short lavender hair and big lavender eyes. She wore a white shirt under a light lavender jacket, a white skirt, frilly white socks with black dress shoes, and a little white bow on the side of her head. As of right now, she was busy drawing something on the sheet of paper in front of her with the box of crayons next to her. She was so busy with her little project; she didn't notice someone walking into the room.

"Hey, Anabel. What are you up to?"

The little girl, Anabel, turned to see a ten-year-old boy standing behind her, looking at her curiously. He had dark lavender hair and wore a pair of red shorts, a red t-shirt under a black vest, and a pair of black shoes. What really made him stand out was the black eye mask he wore on his face.

"Hi, Big Brother Will! I'm coloring a picture for Mommy!" exclaimed little Anabel.

"Is that your Mother's Day present for her?" asked the masked boy.

"Yep!"

"Need some help?"

"No! I want to draw this for Mommy by myself," said Anabel as she resumed coloring the picture.

Before Will could say anything else, he was interrupted by a voice coming from the doorway.

"Will, stop bothering your sister and let her work on **her** gift to Mother. You on the other hand, get in the kitchen and help me make breakfast."

Standing in the doorway stood a seventeen-year-old male with shoulder length lavender hair and wore a red suit with a black under, black shoes, and lavender tinted glasses. He was also wearing a beige apron that was covered in flour.

"Yeah, yeah," said Will as he followed his brother, Lucian, into the kitchen.

Back with Anabel, she was almost done with her picture. All she had to do was add some purple. When she reached for the purple crayon though, she found it wasn't in the box. Her eyes widened at this. She grew worried that she wouldn't be able to finish the picture in time to give to her mom. She stood up and ran to the kitchen, hoping one of her brothers would help her find the missing crayon.

"Big Brother Will," said Anabel as she tugged on the masked boy's shirt.

"Not now, Anabel. I'm trying to read this recipe," replied Will, too busy with the cookbook on the counter.

The little lavender-haired girl pouted. She looked around to see where Lucian was, but found he wasn't in the kitchen at the moment.

"Where's Big Brother Lucian?"

"He had to run to the store real quick to pick up some ingredients we seem to be missing," said Will, still not really paying attention.

Pouting again, Anabel took off and headed upstairs to her room, where she figured the missing crayon would be and decided to look for it herself. Upon reaching the door, she opened it, entered the lavender-colored room, and begun her search. Soon, her room looked as if a Pidgeot used a Twister attack. Toys and other knickknacks were scattered all over the floor as Anabel was digging through the toy box looking for the elusive crayon. Too busy with her search, Anabel didn't notice when someone entered the room.

"Anabel, what are you doing?"

Anabel, who was now in the toy box, popped her head up to see an older woman with short dark lavender hair and red eyes and wore a red robe, as she had just woken up.

"Hi Mommy!" exclaimed the little girl with a smile. "I'm looking for my purple crayon!"

The woman, Argenta, walked over towards the toy box, kneeled in front of it, and picked up Anabel out of the box, sitting the girl on her lap.

"Anabel, sweetie, why didn't you ask your brothers for help?" asked Argenta, knowing that if one of them had helped, there wouldn't be such a mess.

"Will said he was busy and Lucian isn't home," replied Anabel with a pout.

Argenta could feel her eye start to twitch. Her two sons were going to get it for leaving Anabel unsupervised.

"Tell you what, Anabel. You help me clean up this mess and I'll help you find crayon. Deal?" offered Argenta, holding out her pinky.

"Deal!" said Anabel, hooking her little pinky with her mother's.

The two soon got to work on picking up everything off the floor and putting them where they belong. While cleaning, Anabel found her missing crayon, which had rolled under her nightstand.

"Look, Mommy! I found my crayon!" squeaked the five-year-old, holding up the purple stick of wax.

"Good job, sweetie," smiled Argenta. The Voyant matriarch looked around to see that they were done with the cleaning. "Come on, Anabel. Let's see what your brothers are up to."

"Okay!"

Argenta lifted her daughter up into her arms and then headed downstairs. The closer they got to the bottom; the two could hear Lucian and Will arguing with each other.

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" hissed Lucian, glaring at his younger brother.

"Hey! I was trying to get everything ready to cook breakfast!" hissed Will in return. "If anything, it's your fault Anabel seems to be missing!"

"What?" exclaimed Lucian.

"You're the eldest, so you should be more responsible," said Will.

"Why you little…"

"You better stop fighting or so help me the two of you won't see the outside world for the next three months!" yelled Argenta when she entered the room, glaring at her two sons. "You two are already in trouble for not watching over Anabel!"

The two males stopped their arguing and looked over to their mother with wide fear filled eyes. They widened further when they saw Anabel in her arms.

"Anabel!" exclaimed Will and Lucian.

"Hi, Big Brothers!" said Anabel, waving her arm in greeting. She then turned to her mother. "Mommy, can I get down now? I need to finish my picture."

"Of course, little one," said Argenta. She then put Anabel down on the floor and the little lavender-haired girl ran off. Argenta turned to her two oldest. " Explain."

"Well, we wanted to make you breakfast in bed, seeing as how today's Mother's Day and all," said Will, scratching the back of his head.

"Unfortunately, it seems that idea went down the drain, what with us trying to find Anabel and you being up," sighed Lucian, pushing up his glasses.

Argenta's piercing stare softened a bit when she heard what her sons were trying to do for her. She walked over to them and brought them into a crushing hug.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you were able to accomplish your plans, boys. I wouldn't even be able to celebrate today if it wasn't for the three of you being born. The three of you is the greatest gift I could ever ask for," said Argenta.

"Mommy!" yelled Anabel as she ran into the room carrying a sheet of paper. She then held it up to Argenta. "Happy Mother's Day!"

Argenta took the paper and looked it over. It was a very colorful drawing of herself, Lucian, Will, and Anabel. At the top of the picture, in big letters, it read "Hapy Mommys Day! Love Anabel". Argenta smiled and then scooped up Anabel into her arms.

"Thank you, sweetie. I love it," said Argenta, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek, making the little girl giggle.

The day went on without a hitch. After breakfast, Argenta was able to relax for the rest of the day while both Lucian and Will clean the house from top to bottom, with the help of Lucian's Pokémon since it was a large house. Anabel also helped with the cleaning, under Lucian's supervision so she didn't hurt herself or break something. Even then though, she only did little chores. All in all, Argenta really enjoyed not doing any work today.

'_Too bad everyday couldn't be like today,'_ thought Argenta with a smirk, enjoying her relaxation and sipping on some lemonade.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Another foray into my idea of the Voyant Clan. I really should start making more one-shots about this.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked reading this Mother's Day one-shot.**


End file.
